Por un terremoto
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Conocer lo que sucederá en un futuro es un hecho imposible de realizar, nadie puede saber qué nos deparará el paso del tiempo hasta que ocurre frente a nuestras narices.


_Esta historia es lo más diferente que he escrito hasta ahora creo, ambientar una historia en este tiempo con respecto al NaruSaku es algo nuevo hahah_

 _Para darles el contexto, esta historia se situará durante el siglo XX año 1906 en Chile, siendo más específica. ¿Escribiendo de esta pareja en mi país? lol._ _Al final de la historia explicaré la razón por la que he hecho esta historia en tal ambiente tan distinto al mundo ninja, no tiene nada que ver con ello hahaha._

* * *

 ** _[ Por un terremoto ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

.

Caminando por las pobladas calles de Valparaíso, Sakura Uzumaki, una esbelta mujer de unos treinta y dos años de edad, poseyente de un corto rosado cabello acompañado de unos ojos color jade, se dirigía a la residencia de los Yamanaka, lugar donde se realizaría una reunión con varios conocidos de dicha familia y su amiga, Ino Yamanaka, la había invitado cordialmente a presentarse. Ino era hija única del matrimonio de los Yamanaka y al igual que su madre, ella disfrutaba de dichas reuniones.  
En un principio intentó negarse a su invitación pero la joven de rubios cabellos fue tan insistente que no le quedó más opción que aceptarla, no le quedó alternativa.

Sakura iba hacia su destino en completa soledad, era en esas circunstancias en las que más disfrutaba admirar a sus alrededores, sin que nadie la molestase, recorriendo con sus ojos la arquitectura de la que Valparaíso gozaba, aportándole un perfecto aspecto urbano a la ciudad.

Cuando se vio frente a residencia Yamanaka, respiró hondo y procedió a tocar la puerta. Allí permaneció, estática, en la espera de que alguien se inmutara en atenderla y antes de que pudiese tocar una segunda vez, la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que su corazón diera un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

–Sakura, querida. –Ino se presentó frente a ella, dándole un reconfortante abrazo. –Por fin llegas, por un momento pensé que podrías haber cambiado de opinión.

–No podría haberlo hecho después de tu constante insistencia.

–¿Naruto no ha venido contigo? Creí haberte dicho que él era bienvenido a venir si así lo quería. –Comentó la joven rompiendo el abrazo, extrañada por la aparente ausencia del hombre.

–Tenía otros asuntos pendientes de los que debía encargarse, se disculpa por no haber venido, en todo caso. –Mintió Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki es el actual marido de Sakura, hombre de su misma edad, portador de un rubio cabello y azules ojos.

Ambos tan solo llevaban cuatro años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y esa misma mañana había discutido con él sobre dicha invitación por parte de Ino, Naruto desde un principio de rehusó a asistir a aquella convivencia y más le enfureció la idea de que fuese sin su compañía.

–Comprendo… Ya habrá otra oportunidad para poder reunirnos algún otro día. No te quedes ahí de pie, pasa.

Ino se hizo a un lado dejándole así el paso libre, al poner un pie en el interior del hogar sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de los presentes, todos divididos en pequeños grupos hablando con suma comodidad los unos con los otros.

La reunión se llevó a cabo con normalidad y Sakura, tras cansarse de ir de un lado a otro interactuando con los presentes tomó por apartarse un poco de dicha multitud, permaneciendo de pie en una esquina de la habitación mirando minuciosamente a su alrededor, verse envuelta en este tipo de situaciones no era su estilo, no porque fueran desagradables para ella, pero tenía ciertas preferencias sobre cómo pasar su tiempo, si por ella fuera en esos momentos podría estar en la comodidad de su casa leyendo un buen libro.

Escasos fueron los minutos que pasaron para que Shikamaru Nara, conocido y amigo de la familia Yamanaka se plantara junto a ella, mirándola sin mostrar mucho interés por su alrededor y con una copa en mano.

–¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no estás disfrutando del ambiente? –Preguntó Sakura, dándole cierta ironía a su comentario.

–Es asfixiante estar ahí en medio actuando tan correcto tanto tiempo. –Respondió él, dándole un sorbido a su copa. –No eres la única que no goza demasiado esta clase de festividades.

–Creí que tenías una buena relación con los Yamanaka.

–Y así es. Sin embargo, solo vine para mantener intacta la buena impresión que tienen de mí, si los hubiera rechazado podrían tomar resentimientos en mi contra, lo sé.

Con el paso de la tarde en ningún momento tanto Sakura como Shikamaru se inmutaron en abandonar sus lugares guardando un silencio que quebraron tan solo un par de veces, intercambiando unas insignificantes palabras y solo al marcharse todos fue cuando Ino se les acercó.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende esto de ustedes? Los pierdo de vista unos instantes y aquí los encuentro, escondidos en un rincón.

–No desesperes, por mi parte te advertí que no era mi mayor interés venir, sabes bien que no me gusta demasiado estar en este tipo de ambientes. –Contestó la mujer ante la aparente molestia que surgía de su amiga.

Ino no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de replicar, sus palabras permanecieron estancadas en su garganta frente a movimiento que se hizo presente.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, entre los gritos de espanto de Ino y su madre, Sakura sintió como los brazos de Shikamaru la rodearon, aferrándola a su cuerpo y como él apegó a ambos a la pared en busca de protección.

La tierra había empezado a moverse de forma leve en un principio, pero la intensidad fue en aumento pareciendo interminable, las oscilaciones no parecían querer detenerse y aún apresada por el cuerpo del hombre a sus espaldas, Sakura no hizo mejor que cerrar sus ojos, deseando que todo aquello frenara de una vez, alcanzaba a oír como una variedad de objetos caían al piso y algunos hasta quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Todos, al darse cuenta que aquel violento movimiento no cedería tomaron la apresurada decisión de abandonar la residencia y al salir los alaridos de auxilio de la gente aterrada ante horrendo panorama no tardaron en hacerse oír junto con los crujidos de los edificios, derrumbándose muros y techos y abriéndose grietas en las calles. La situación empeoró con el corte de luz eléctrica, causando la total oscuridad en Valparaíso.

Eran alrededor de las 19:55pm cuando el movimiento cesó, según Shikamaru quien había checado la hora en el reloj sujeto a su muñeca. Los destrozos provocados por el terremoto solo causaron más pánico en la gente que huía del interior de sus hogares, la imagen de la cuidad tras el telúrico movimiento era desoladora.

–Dios mío, Sakura. –Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon de los labios de Ino antes de que se abrazara a Sakura, aterrada por el acontecimiento vivido.

Sakura automáticamente correspondió al contacto de su amiga, no obstante, su mente recaía sobre una única cosa en ese instante. Naruto, la idea de cómo podría estar él ahora era su única preocupación, pensar que podría llegar a estar herido o incluso peor le causaba una punzada en su pecho.

De ser por ella habría ido enseguida en su búsqueda, pero se contuvo, dejar salir la desesperación que yacía oculta en su interior no apresuraría las cosas ni mucho menos las resolvería, solo conseguiría asustar aún más a quienes la rodeaban. Pero fue para sorpresa suya el oír como una voz a sus espaldas gritaba con ímpetu su nombre, al voltear allí vio a quien se había apropiado de sus pensamientos.

Su mente se nubló, haciendo desaparecer cualquier signo de razonamiento y sin pensarlo dos veces se separó de Ino y corrió hacia Naruto abrazándose a su torso, él no tardó en responder a su contacto y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Tras separarse de su esposo, palideció al ver como un líquido rojo se deslizaba por el rostro de él, llegando a cubrir gran parte de su frente.

–¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que estás sangrando? –Preguntó ella, posando con precaución su mano sobre la zona herida.

–Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que a mí me interesa saber es si tú estás bien.

–Sí, lo estoy. –La pelirosa volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, aliviada de tenerlo ahí a su lado, a pesar de la notoria herida de su cabeza era un alivio para ella saber que no había pasado a mayores.

Las diferencias que ambos tuvieron horas atrás pasaron a un segundo plano, estas dejaron de tener importancia.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos y al notarlo, Naruto preguntó. –¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido?

–Gracias al cielo no, por ahora no veo a nadie con alguna herida de gravedad. Pero por los derrumbes que ha traído el terremoto entra la posibilidad de que hayan desaparecidos o incluso muertos.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura frente a las palabras dichas por Shikamaru, estaba tan ensimismada en sus propias preocupaciones que no pensó en tal posibilidad y solamente pensarlo ya le revolvía el estómago, era preocupante.

Sin poder olvidar aún las palabras del joven Nara, sintió como Naruto besó con delicadeza su cabeza, buscaba tranquilizarla, él sabía muy bien lo intranquila que estaba sintiéndose, era su esposo al fin y al cabo, la conocía muy bien.

Recobrando la compostura, Sakura se separó de Naruto. –Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar en paz, iré a ver cómo está Ino y su familia.

–¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

–No, está bien. No tardaré en regresar. –Tras darle un corto beso en la mejilla, los dejó a ambos hombres completamente a solas.

Shikamaru carraspeó su garganta con el objetivo de llamar la atención de Naruto, este no había desviado la mirada de la dirección por la que Sakura había desaparecido, podría incluso decirse que parecía estar hipnotizado.

Una vez logrado su propósito, dijo. –No te preocupes tanto, nada le pasará por irse unos pocos minutos.

Liberando un largo suspiro, Naruto respondió. –No puedo evitarlo, no después de lo que pasó y yo no estaba cerca para ayudarla.

–Nada ganas arrepintiéndote ahora, más bien preocúpate por ti. –Contestó haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano, indicando la herida sangrante que traía en lo alto de su frente. –Deberías limpiar eso cuanto antes, podría infectarse si lo dejas al aire mucho tiempo.

–Solo es un poco de sangre, no es nada del otro mundo.

–Lo que hagas o no solo es cosa tuya, ya cumplí con advertirte.

Valparaíso estaba casi por los suelos, después de vivir un cataclismo de tal magnitud con la vida de los habitantes dependiendo de un hilo hacía complicada la labor de poder conservar la tranquilidad.

Con la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo la ciudad, un segundo terremoto dio inicio y al igual que el anterior, empezó de forma leve, pero luego adquirió mayor fuerza, el piso se movía con violencia trayendo abajo las estructuras que el primer movimiento no había destruido, estos solo ocasionaron una vez más que el pánico tomara posesión de cada persona por los alrededores y Naruto no quedó fuera de ello, no se preocupó por su propia seguridad, el paradero de Sakura era lo que más llamaba su atención.

No quería volver a repetirlo, ya había pasado el primer sismo lejos de ella sin poder brindarle ningún tipo de protección, desesperado miró en todas direcciones esperando poder divisarla, no la veía por ningún lado.

Concentrado en su búsqueda, Shikamaru lo abordó por detrás sujetándole por el hombro. –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Muévete, no es seguro que nos quedemos aquí quietos.

–No moveré un solo pie sin saber dónde está Sakura, no pienso dejarla sola otra vez. –Gruñó Naruto.

–No está sola ¿Ok? Es probable que esté junto con Ino y su familia ahora.

A fin de cuentas, Naruto acabó siguiendo las pisadas de su amigo, quizás Shikamaru estaba en lo correcto, era probable que estuviera en compañía de la joven Yamanaka, se había marchado de su lado para charlar con ella después de todo.

Eso pensó, pero al cesar el movimiento Naruto perdió los estribos al enterarse que su esposa no contaba con la compañía de quien creía pues según le comentó Ino, Sakura se marchó diciendo que regresaría con él, cosa que jamás sucedió.

–¡Te lo dije ¿No es así?! Sabía que no debí desistir de haber ido a buscarla.

–Naruto, muchacho. Relájate. Donde sea que esté tu esposa es seguro que se encuentra bien. –El padre de Ino, Inoichi, tuvo que retenerle para así evitar que liberase su furia sobre Shikamaru. –Perder el control en esta situación es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Procesando las palabras de Inoichi, Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego liberarlo en un suspiro, intentando apaciguar la molestia que tanto quería desatar, una vez calmado Inoichi procedió a soltarlo de su agarre.

Estaba preocupado, esto era justo lo que él quería prevenir, para nada se había equivocado en no descartar la posibilidad de la llegada de un segundo sismo y este más destructivo que el anterior, mientras no tuvieran la seguridad de que todo estaba en orden, separarse de Sakura era lo último que quería hacer, protegerla de cualquier peligro era lo que más le importaba. Pero se confió, al pensar que ella no estaría sola lo hizo bajar la guardia y ahora ahí yacía él, preocupado por su esposa desaparecida, nadie sabía dónde podría estar.

Se encerró en su mundo ignorando a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de su persona, no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de que algo podría haberle sucedido a Sakura, pues si ese fuera el caso sentía que no podría cargar con la culpa, ya se sentía lo suficientemente cretino por el desacuerdo que ambos tuvieron esa misma mañana cuando ella le comentó sobre la reunión a la que habían sido invitados, reunión a la cual él no tuvo intenciones de asistir, al contrario de ella, independientemente de las razones que ella tuviese optó por ir sin él, discutieron por culpa de su terquedad en estar en un espacio tan poblado.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que los movimientos se dieron por finalizados nadie se atrevió a regresar a sus hogares, incluyéndole. Permaneció sentado al borde de la vereda, su soledad acabó en cuánto Shikamaru llegó a su lado, sentándose junto a él.

–¿Qué tal lo estás llevando? –Preguntó el joven Nara, sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Lo mejor que puedo, supongo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–Lamento lo que pasó.

–Hablas como si fueras el responsable de todo ¿No crees? –Naruto rió incrédulo frente a la disculpa que Shikamaru le ofreció.

–¿Y acaso no lo ves así? Fuiste tú quien intentó golpearme por detenerte de ir por tu mujer.

–No planeaste que todo esto pasara, solo sucedió.

Extrañado por el frío actuar que estaba llevando, Shikamaru volteó a verlo topándose con el desolado rostro del joven Uzumaki, sus ojos lucían rojos por culpa de las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaron.

Verlo tan deshecho no le sorprendió, no obstante, no sabía que otra cosa decirle, lo único que se limitó a hacer fue darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda en lamento por la noticia recibida.

Horas atrás luego de que el segundo terremoto finalizara lograron comprender finalmente qué había ocurrido con Sakura y su paradero, cuando estuvieron preguntando por ella dieron con una señora de unos cuarenta años de edad junto a su hija, dicha mujer había sido la última en poder ver el rostro de Sakura, relatando que esta había auxiliado a su hija de quedar atrapada en el derrumbe del edificio del que venían a costa de su propia vida.

Escuchar tal noticia fue tanto desgarrador como desagradable para todos, especialmente para Naruto. Después de aquello él se quebró, muchos más fueron los que decayeron durante los movimientos y que su esposa fuera parte de ese grupo fue como si hubiese recibido un helado balde de agua.

La cantidad de pérdidas para otros ha de ser una gran tragedia y claro que lo era, pero para él era una cifra que únicamente le recordaba hasta el cansancio el fallecimiento de su esposa cuando pudo haber hecho algo más por ella, era típico de Sakura preocuparse por los demás antes que por ella misma y fue de esa misma forma en la que se marchó de ese mundo, alejándose de su lado, siendo como ella realmente es, siendo la gran mujer a la que más amó.

* * *

 _Escribí "Todo por un terremoto" para una calificación de mi escuela, esa es la razón, hace como un poco más de una semana nos dieron el trabajo de escribir una historia con respecto a un suceso a elección del siglo XX en mi país, recurriendo también al romanticismo, realismo, naturalismo o cualquier cosa que nos acomodara más._

 _Como habrán notado, elegí el terremoto de Valparaíso del año 1906, investigué hasta la hora del sismo para poder implementarla en la historia XD_

 _Obviamente no entregué este trabajo a mi profesora usando estos nombres, no podía... por lo que los nombres fueron estos: Naruto Uzumaki ( Nicolás Muñoz.), Sakura Uzumaki ( Victoria Muñoz.), Ino Yamanaka ( Emily Herrera.), Shikamaru Nara ( Joaquín Pérez.) e Inoichi Yamanaka ( Alonso Herrera.)._  
 _Mi primera vez matando a un personaje... wow ¿Así se siente el poder? Ok no, mi hermana me pidió mucho que no lo hiciera cuando le conté._

 _Para ser algo que escribí en un tiempo más corto del que estoy acostumbrada estoy satisfecha con el resultado._

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
